Cover Girl-A Kaila One Shot
by BTRFAN101LUVR
Summary: What happens when Kendall comes home to see Jaila upset?


**Ages:**

**Jaila: 21**

**Kendall: 22**

**Date: Friday 28 July 2013**

**Outfits:**

**Me: cgi/set?id=89320058**

**Him: cgi/set?id=89320579**

**(He's in BTR)**

I stare at my computer screen in front of me, shocked. Tears fill my chocolate brown eyes.

Suddenly, the front door opens. "Babe? I'm home!" Kendall shouts as the door closes.

I bite my lip and close my laptop. I get out of bed and walk downstairs.

"Hey, beautiful." He kisses me for a second, then pulls away.

"Hey." My voice breaks a bit, so I clear my throat.

"You okay?"

I nod. "Yeah." I gently hug myself.

He looks me dead in the eyes. His green eyes look worried. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Nothing."

"Then why do you look like you're about to burst into tears at any second?" He grabs my hands.

I sigh. I look down at our intertwined fingers.

"Tell me what's wrong. I gotta know what's hurting you." He puts a piece of my dark brown hair behind my right ear with his fingers, his fingertips slightly going across my jaw line. His fingertips reach my chin, lifting my head up. He brings me closer and his hot breath hits my face when he breathes. He kisses me.

I kiss back with slight hesitation. I don't think he notices, cuz he pulls me closer, if possible.

With sudden lust, he picks me up and carries me to the couch. He lays me down and it turns into a full make out session. His hands search my body as he continues to kiss me. He kisses my neck, gently sucking on it.

"Babe." I feel tears coming again.

He pulls away and looks at me. "Yeah?" He looks really worried now.

I sit up.

He follows my lead.

"Follow me." I lead him upstairs to our room. When I see my laptop, tears fill my eyes again. I walk over to our bed and open my laptop. Sitting on the bed up against the pillows, I bring my knees up to my chest, making an upside down V.

"What's this?" He asks, sitting on our bed next to me.

I wipe my tears.

He reads it. "Oh my god!" He looks at me. "I can't believe you got..." He closes the laptop and pushes it away from us.

I didn't have to hear the next word: hate. That's right: I got hate on Twitter. Tears stream down my face. I remember the first one on the screen:

**Go die in hell, bitch! No one gives a damn about you, and Kendall doesn't even deserve a slut like you.**

And another one:

**You're ugly, stupid, and fat. You should just break up with Kendall.**

They all just basically say the same thing.

"Shhh... It's okay..." He pulls me into a hug, kissing my hair. He pulls me onto his lap. He strokes my hair. "It's okay, baby. It's okay..."

I lose it and sob into his chest. I feel his muscles tighten against my skin.

We sit there for I don't know how long.

I start to calm down. I sniff and wipe my tears. "They're right." I pull away.

"Wait what?" He gives me a confused look.

"They're right... The girls on Twitter. I don't deserve you..." I get off of our bed and stand up. "You're a celebrity who every girl wants to be with. I'm just... Me... I'm not special in any way. I'm not famous. I don't go to photo shoots, or star in a TV show, or have sold out concerts. Why did you have to pick me.. Out of all of the other girls... Why me?" I stare at him the whole time I'm saying this. Tears fall on my cheeks, silently hitting the carpet beneath me.

"Because I love _you_ and _on_ly _you_! Plus we've known each other since we were 5." He stands up, facing me. He grabs my hands. "You're what keeps my day going, with that beautiful,_ beaut_iful smile. I love the way your hair just falls around your shoulders. I love that if I'm having a bad day, you know how to cheer me up. I love that we can just snuggle up on the couch together with our hot chocolate, with the mini marshmallows in it, and watch _Twilight_ or _Harry Potter_. I love that your eyes glow when you're interested in something. I love that when I get home, I see you, waiting for me with the biggest smile. You're not a star; you're a _sup_erstar. _You're my _**_C_**_**over Girl**_. And you know what? I don't care _what_ they say. _**'Cover Girl'**_, _'You're Not Alone'_, _'Crazy For U'_." He lets go of my hands and counts the songs off on his fingers. "You know what those 3 songs have in common? They're all about _you_. I love you _so_ much, _'I would do anything to make you smile'_." He sings to me. "Who _cares_ what other people think?_ I_ don't. I think about you _ev_ery _sing_le day. I just want you to be happy. I _hate_ seeing you cry. It breaks my heart."

I look into his beautiful green eyes. I notice them filling with tears.

"You are _so_ special. I don't _care_ if you're a celebrity or not! You're _my _**_C_**_**over Girl**_. And I love you with _all_ my heart." He kisses my forehead.

**The next day...**

We're watching TV on the couch.

He kisses my forehead. He intertwines our fingers.

"Babe?" I look at them.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean all those things yesterday?" I look into his eyes.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just wondering."

**A moment later...**

"We have an interview later today with _Popstar_. I'm gonna show the world that I love you. And you get to come with me." He sits up a bit, bringing me up with him.

I stare at him. "Am I gonna be in it?"

"No."

I sigh. "Thank goodness."

He chuckles. He rests his forehead against mine. "I love you."

I lick my lips a bit. "I love you, too."

He leans in and kisses me.

I kiss him back.

He brings me closer.

I smile a bit.

He moans and pulls away. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**With BTR and I at the interview...**

I'm standing off to the side, out of the way of people. I look at my boyfriend.

He keeps looking at me, making funny faces at me.

Soon, the boys catch on and they do the same.

I giggle.

**Kendall's POV:**

We sit down on the couch (Carlos, James, me and Logan) as the interviewer gets ready.

"We heard what happened yesterday. She okay?" James asks me in a low voice.

"She's better than she was. It killed me inside to see her like that."

"Tell her we love her, alright?" Carlos asks.

I look at her. "You know she's _right_ there?" I point to her.

We turn to look at her. "We love you!" We say and make hearts with our hands.

She smiles and does the same.

We turn back around.

The interviewer sits down on a chair by us. She smiles.

"5, 4, 3, 2." The camera man says.

"We're here with the guys of _Big Time Rush_. How are you?" She asks.

"Good." We reply at different times.

"That's awesome. I have 2 questions from our website from your fans." She gives me a look.

"Sweet." James says.

"I think every girl wants to know this: Girlfriend?"

"I'm taken." Carlos says.

I look at him to see him smiling.

"Anyone else?"

"I'm also taken." I say. I look back at the interviewer.

"I knew Carlos was taken, but I didn't know you were, too." She says to me.

"Yeah. I love her so much." I glance at her.

She blushes.

"The next one is for Kendall."

"Ok." I say.

"Something happened on Twitter yesterday. Do you know what that's about?"

I glance at J to see her biting her lip, fighting back tears. _I was afraid this would happen. _"Ummm... Actually, I do. Ummm... My girlfriend, Jaila, got... Uhhh... She got hate on Twitter."

"Awww. That's horrible. I'm sorry to hear that."

"She's better now..." I face the screen. "I just want to say something real quick. I love Jaila with all my heart. She is beautiful, sweet, funny, random, and she doesn't deserve any of that hate. That was just downright cruel. And you know what? She's standing _right_ there." I get up and I point to her.

The camera faces her.

She stares at me. She glances at the screen and waves.

The camera faces me.

I smile and face her. "I love her _so_ much, that I would do this." I look at the guys.

"Do it." James mouths.

They smile.

I look at her, and get down on one knee.

She gasps. "Kendall!" She stares at me.

I take the little black box out of my sweatshirt jacket pocket and open it. "Baby, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with my _Cover Girl_. Will you marry me?"

The camera focuses on her. Shocked, she puts her hand in front of her mouth. Tears stream down her cheeks. She nods.

The place goes crazy with cheers.

I smile and take the ring out. I close the box, put it back in my pocket and stand up. "Come here."

We run up to each other.

Tears stream down her cheeks again.

I catch her in my arms, spinning her around. "I love you so much." I whisper in her ear. I stroke her hair.

"I love you, too." She whispers back.

We look at each other and kiss.

I wipe her tears with the pads of my thumbs.

"Awww." Everyone says in unison.

I set her down and pull away. I grab her right hand and start to put the ring on.

"Wrong hand." She says.

_Oh yeah. Crap. I'll make it funny. _"I was just testing you. And you passed." I smirk.

She giggles.

Some laughs are heard, including the guys'.

I take her other hand and slip the ring on her 4th finger. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I kiss her forehead.

"The future Kendall and Jaila Schmidt, everyone!" Carlos says.

Everyone cheers.

We look at everyone, smiling.

I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her cheek. "Love you." I say in her ear.

"Love you, too."

**'Cause you're my _Cover_, _Cover Girl_**

**I think you're a superstar**

**Yeah, you are**

**Why don't you know?**

**Yeah, you're so pretty, that it hurts**

**It's what's underneath you're skin**

**The beauty that shines within**

**You're the only one that rocks my world**

**My _Cover Girl_**

**Hope you liked it! I can take requests!**

**Just give me your name, boy, and situation/place.**

**:-)**


End file.
